Welcome to La La Land
by tmag71
Summary: This is the sequel to Different Perspective and the storyline follows the Wills family and gang to Los Angeles for the making of Great Gatsby, the movie. It won't be very long and there will be little drama. The main focus is on family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentleman we will begin our descent into LAX airport in approximately forty-five minutes. Our estimated arrival time will be 4 a.m." The pilot's voice echoed throughout the plane's cabin. At the announcement, Derek looked to his two traveling companions and smiled. Though his daughter's eyes and hair color were identical to his, her big eyes and other facial features were entirely her mother's. At the present time both of his favorite girls were sound asleep with Karen's head inclined against the window and Lizzy's against her car seat. Aside from a few whimpers during takeoff when her ears popped, his daughter had been wonderful. With a headphone in one ear her laughter at the cartoons she watchedfilled the first class space for the first hour of the trip until his little girl succumbed to sleep.

"Your family is beautiful," a voice next to Derek broke his reverie. He turned and found the voice belonged to an elderly woman sitting across the aisle.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I'm Edna Williams," she introduced herself. "If you don't mind me asking, are you heading to Los Angeles for business or pleasure?" She inquired.

"Hello Edna, I'm Derek Wills," the director responded. "It is a pleasure to meet you and I don't mind you asking at all. Our trip is for business but hopefully there will also be some time for pleasure along the way." He answered.

"Oh," the elderly woman stated with hope. "Does that mean Gatsby will be coming to the LA Theater?" She questioned sheepishly. "I'm a huge fan of the theater and I was in New York to see your wife's last performance. A friend of mine told me about her departure and I just had to go. She is incredible."

"Thank you, I'm sure if she was awake she'd greatly appreciate the compliment. Unfortunately Gatsby will not be making a run in Los Angeles but it will be making an appearance on the big screen." He commented with a smile. "We will be turning Gatsby into a movie and Karen along with the other main leads from Broadway will be the stars."

"Oh wonderful!" Edna gushed. "I can't wait. Do you know where you will be shooting?"

"No that is main reason for our early arrival. I have two weeks to find the ideal locations to shoot before filming starts."

"Perhaps I can help? My husband before his passing was in the movie industry as a producer and I know more than several individuals who have large estates with grounds reminiscent of the Gatsby era." She remarked.

"That would be something I would definitely consider," Derek replied not wanting to be rude. "Who was your husband if you don't mind me asking?"

"Thomas Henry," Edna answered. The name was immediately recognized by the Brit. Thomas Henry was one of the original producers in film industry and the fact that he would have access to some of his contacts was like a gift from the Hollywood Gods.

Derek's eyes widened, "your husband is a legend," he stated, earning a smile from the elderly woman. He could see the pride in her eyes at his remark.

"Thank you, I like to think so." She grinned. "But, there are very few directors in today's industry who even know who he was. The new generation is vastly different." She frowned. Derek understood her sentiment; in today's industry money was the bottom line and with Gatsby, Lions Gate was not interested in spending large sums. The fact the movie would be musical made the company skeptical so the movie's budget was limited to say the least. Derek was going to have to work magic to produce something memorable but he was more than up to the challenge.

Before the director could respond the conversation was interrupted by the pilot's announcement of the pending arrival into LAX. He excused himself from their talk and promised to exchange information. He and turned his attention his wife and daughter. "Love," he called out to Karen in a whispered tone. When he received no response he brushed her cheek. At his touch her eyes fluttered opened and she moved to straighten herself in the seat.

"Are we here?" She asked still groggy.

"Yes we are." He replied as the plane began to approach the runway. The change in altitude caused their daughter to stir and whimper softly. Karen pulled out a pacifier and carefully waited for her daughter to accept it in her mouth. With her ear popped she settled back into a peaceful sleep. Thirty minutes later Derek, Karen, Lizzy and Edna were waiting for their luggage to arrive at baggage claims. The two women enjoyed a conversation about old Hollywood couples while Derek was directed to grab their bags. Once everything was secured the foursome followed the limo driver who had been patiently waiting. He had agreed to give the elderly woman a ride.

"Where will you be staying?" Edna asked the couple.

"The studio secured a house for us in the Hills I believe, but that is all I know." Derek answered.

"Oh some of those homes have beautiful views." She remarked. "Hopefully yours will be one of them. Perhaps once you're settled we can arrange to meet and I can show you the homes I mentioned earlier." She suggested.

"I'd love that, but even without the leads, we would welcome the opportunity to meet for dinner." Karen nodded in agreement. It wasn't everyday Derek warmed to someone and she assumed with Edna, her husband could see a motherly figure.

"I look forward to that," she said handing them a card with her name and number. Derek smiled as he accepted the information and the car came to a stop outside a grand estate. It was easy to see from its outside appearance the home was from an older time.

"Oh my god this is beautiful," Karen complimented.

"Thank you, my husband loved the architecture; it was one of the reason's he purchased the home despite there only being two of us." She smiled. "Well, I look forward to seeing you again; I better leave you to it." The couple exchanged a hug and watched as the driver helped Edna up the stairs and waited for her to enter her home. Twenty minutes later the couple arrived at their home.

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Karen looked at the modern mansion unable to form words. "Welcome to La La Land, Love." Derek kissed her cheek.

"It's amazing," she whispered, her eyes still staring in awe while her husband removed the seatbelt restraining their daughter's car seat. The car door opened and the driver leaned in to help the brunette out. Derek handed the car seat to his wife and exited next. Handed the keys to the home, Derek guided his wife up the steps to the main entrance while the driver remained to retrieve the luggage. When Derek opened the front door and moved to let his wife pass, he smiled when he heard a gasp. "Look at the view," she squealed with excitement, trying not to wake her daughter. Derek moved to take the car seat and allowed his wife to take in the spectacular view from the floor to ceiling windows. Illuminating their backyard were the soft lights reflected from the Hollywood sign.

Staring out the window Karen was oblivious to the fact that the driver had finished retrieving their luggage and it was now just the couple and their daughter in the home. She was still taking in the moment when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She gave an embarrassed grin when she looked at the man next to her and her very awake daughter who was smiling in his arms. "Sorry," she voiced. "It's just so different."

"There's no need to be sorry, Love. I want you and Elizabeth to enjoy your time here. I want this to be memorable for you and I'm relieved you like the house." He assured. "This will be our home for the next six months." He informed.

"The house is incredible but I love it even more because I have my family here. I would never have dreamed my life would be this way. I'm married to the man of my dreams, I have a beautiful daughter and together we are going to embark on a new adventure." She beamed. "In case I haven't told you lately, I would be nothing without you Derek Wills and I love you with all my heart." She tip-toed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"And I love you, Karen Wills." He responded. Just as he moved to deepen the kiss, Lizzy reached for her mother and giggled when instead of Derek's lips meeting those of his wife, they meet the right temple of his daughter who had moved her to wrap her arms around Karen's neck. "Someone wants you just as much it seems, Love."

Karen laughed "hey baby girl, you want to come with momma?" she cooed to her daughter. "You were such a good girl on the plane," she complimented with a kiss to her daughter's cheek. Elizabeth smiled at her mother and quickly snuggled against her shoulder when Karen shifted the little girl to the opposite side. Once her daughter was situated the actress moved closer to her husband and leaned into his frame. Together the three watched the sunrise and as it dawned so did the start of a new chapter in not only their lives but those of their friends. In three weeks, the couple would be joined by their Broadway family and Karen couldn't wait. She had a good feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered closed as her hand skimmed across the bare skin in search of another taste of guilty pleasure. "So good," she moaned about to lick the remnants of the delectable treat from her fingers. Lips parted her tongue waited for the silky sensation which never came.

Eyes opened in confusion at the sight of her husband sitting a few inches away his strong hand holding tightly onto her wrist. "Bloody hell woman!" His voice low and husky. "Do you have any idea the sounds you were making and how turned on I am? He questioned, his emerald green eyes now almost black with lust. His wife had been sinfully devouring a box of dark chocolate ice cream balls found in the freezer and with each small treat she popped in her mouth, a soft moan was emitted. The repeated action and coupled with the fact she was wearing nothing but a small bikini to sun bath became too much. Once his arousal was controlled, he rocked their daughter to sleep in the pool and laid her in the playpen.

Karen turned a deep shade of red and immediately felt her inner core heat as she watched her husband begin to slowly lick the melted chocolate from each of her fingers. Her breath caught "Derek," she gasped.

He smirked "I can see now why you were enchanted," he commented between licks. "Delicious," he stated while working his way up her arm. Karen gave a quick glance over his shoulder and noticed their daughter sound asleep under the cabana. She wondered how she had failed to see her husband lay Lizzie down.

Her breath hitched when his hands moved to untie her bikini top, the fabric falling carelessly onto the chaise. "Someone might see?" she tried to reason earning a chuckle.

"We have the hills as our backyard and not a single neighbor within a mile. Trust me, Love, no one will see." He replied as the strings holding her bottom came undone. Completely naked, the doubt dissipated and she moved her hands down his chiseled chest, kissing the scars left from his accident. Her hands reached the waist band of his swim trunks and she gracefully slid one inside. It was her husband's turn to hiss, his head falling back at the feel of her small hand on his member. Lifting Karen in his arms he moved them to the large round sofa bed under the cabana and the rest of the morning was spent enjoying their new found privacy.

An hour later a small whimper woke Karen from her sleep. She rose from the bed and walked over to grab the t-shirt Derek had tossed earlier before swimming. Making sure she was covered, she made her way over the playpen. "Hello my pretty girl," she cooed. Lizzie whose eyes were barely opened grinned and slowly raised herself to a sitting position. "You want to come with momma?" The brunette asked earning a wide grin and a pair of extended arms in response. She laughed at her daughter's antics. Elizabeth Grace was every bit her father's daughter. The dirty blonde little girl knew exactly how to melt her mother's heart but she was far from spoiled. Rarely was she in a bad mood and even as an infant Lizzie slept through most of the night. "Come on lets go back to daddy," she held her baby against her chest. Quickly changing the little girl's diaper both made their way to Derek. The director had pulled on a pair of briefs and was lying on his back when his two favorite girls approached.

"Look whose awake now," Karen looked to her daughter while pointing to her husband. Lizzie broke out into a giggle and struggling to break free from her mother once placed on the bed immediately took off in a crawl toward her father.

"Hello my Angel," Derek smiled. "Did you sleep well?" He asked kissing her soft hair. Karen made herself comfortable watching the two with complete bliss. It never seized to amaze her how great her husband was with their daughter. The three were enjoying their time when the ringing of Karen's phone startled them. Running to grab it she smiled at the name on the caller ID.

"Hello hot stuff!" the voice on the other line greeted. "Did my favorite goddaughter get make it safely?"

"Back at you sweet cheeks," the actress replied. "Yes, she was a really really good girl and by the way, Derek and I made it safely too, thanks for asking."

"Don't get upset Mrs. Wills, I figured my girl couldn't get here without you, right?" she reasoned. "So how are the Dark Lord and his Queen Amidala?" Karen busted out in laughter at Ana's Star War's reference.

"We are great. Thank you." She answered.

"Good; then would the three of you like to meet for an early dinner?" her friend inquired.

"If we agree, do we get to meet your mystery man?"

"Maybe, but you have to promise Derek won't intimidate him." Ana answered not realizing she was now on speaker phone.

"I take offense; I'm not intimidating at all." The director stated. "In fact, I have been known to be quiet charming. Isn't that right Angel," he cooed to his daughter who happily rambled in response.

"Fine, fine, then please be your charming self," Ana pleaded.

"All you had to do was ask nicely," he replied. With arrangements made for later in the day, the couple got dressed and prepared themselves for an afternoon of shopping. Karen had convinced her husband to take her to Rodeo Drive since sightseeing could be done while they scoped out locations over the next week or two.

"Isn't this nice," Karen commented as they walked down the famous drive. Her arm looped through her husband's as he pushed their daughter's stroller. "Not having a trail of paparazzi feels great."

"I must admit it is refreshing to be just another couple." Derek smiled as she leaned in closer. She looked relaxed in a white cotton sundress and sandals. Shades covered her big brown eyes but her smile was bright as ever. Lizzie was sitting upright in her stroller observing everything and everyone around them. She especially enjoyed smiling and waving at the women who passed and gushed over how beautiful she was. Dressed in a pale blue top with matching panties to cover her diaper her eyes appeared the deepest blue and served to accentuate her dirty blonde curls.

"Oooh can we go in here?" Karen asked. She had stopped in front of the famous Gucci store. "I don't want to buy anything I've just always wanted to see it in person." Derek laughed at his wife.

"You know it's alright if you do buy things," he informed while holding the door. Waiting for her to pass he followed close behind with his daughter.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" a sales associate in her late fifties asked. Derek noticed the glance she had given his wife when they entered and knew the older woman was questioning whether or not the couple was worth her attention. A part of him understood as he was dressed in a pair of grey jeans, a black t-shirt and sunglasses. His hair disheveled and bearing the beginning of a beard but still it infuriated him that someone would think his wife and daughter beneath them. In his eyes they both looked radiant.

"I was just looking right now, thank you." Karen answered making her way over to the shoes. Examining each one with interest Derek encouraged her to try a pair. Knowing his wife hated spending full price for anything he assured her it would be okay. "You think I should?" She looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"It's not like we can't afford them, Love. Tell your mommy to stop being silly so we can move on." Derek said to his daughter who was now in his arms. The little girl giggled.

"Fine," the actress replied though she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. "Can I please try these in a size 8 1/2?" she asked the sales woman holding up two different shoes. The woman made her way to the back stock room grumbling to her co-worker.

"I bet they can't even afford these and are just getting their kicks making me get them."

"Are you kidding me?" the co-worker replied. "You don't recognize who they are?" Looking back at the couple who were now sitting down the older woman shook her head no. "That is Derek and Karen Wills. They are only considered to be the Royal couple of Broadway." The young associate informed. "Don't worry they can afford to buy."

"Snotty old bat," Derek grumbled the moment the sales associate was out of earshot.

"Derek Wills," his wife admonished.

"What?" he inquired. "Didn't you see the way she gave you the once over?"

"Maybe she just found me attractive," the brunette teased. "Are you jealous?"

The director chuckled. "I could see that, you are gorgeous," he leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"Here we go," the older woman returned with the items followed closely by her colleague. A sudden change in attitude made Derek suspicious but he received his answer a few minutes later when he heard "Mr. and Mrs. Wills I don't mean to be a bother but I wanted to say I love your work." The younger woman gushed.

"Thank you," Karen smiled. "I didn't think anyone would recognize us here."

"Oh I'm in love with the theater and I travel to New York once a year to catch as many shows and I can. I saw you in Hit List but unfortunately couldn't make it to Gatsby." She rambled on. " Plus your speech at the Tony's was so beautiful," she turned her attention to Derek at that remark.

"Thank you," the director graciously answered while internally willing the young woman to leave them in peace. Unfortunately, his daughter had other plans as she waved at the blonde resulting in an additional fifteen minutes of listening to her babble about her acting abilities.

"I need a drink," the Brit declared taking a seat at the table Ana had reserved. "Honestly, I thought they'd never shut up."

"It wasn't so bad, at least neither of them auditioned for you." His wife teased. "Anyway, please be on your best behavior when Ana gets here, she really likes this guy."

"Yes, alright; but if he turns out to be obnoxious I'm not be held responsible. Isn't that right?" He tickled his daughter who was sitting in her mother's lap. Seeing the little girl's attention caught by something behind him, Derek turned to see Ana and her boyfriend approaching. When he turned back around Lizzie was squealing at the sight of the young woman.

"Okay guys can you keep your PDA under control we could see you kiss through the window," Ana teased while she reached to lift her goddaughter from the high chair. Kissing the little girl on the cheek, she moved to greet her best friend and Derek in the same manner.

"I can't help that my wife finds me simply irresistible," the director replied. The cockiness in his voice intended to lighten the tension he felt rising for some reason. Ana rolled her eyes and turned to the man standing next to her. "Derek and Karen Wills, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Anthony Maxsfield."

"Hello, Anthony it's nice to meet you," Karen smiled. Derek nodded in agreement and extended his hand. The couple exchanged a quick glance each knowing what the other was thinking. They were slightly taken aback by Anthony's age. At 32, Derek was 7 seven years older than his wife so neither thought it a big deal when Ana mentioned he was older but, the man before them wasn't in his thirties. Derek mentally estimated he had to be in his early to mid-forties.

The director was startled from his thoughts "It's nice to meet the two of you; Ana has told me so much that I feel as though I know you already." He chuckled as the four took their place in the booth.

"I'm in bloody trouble then," Derek joked once seated. "I guess the benefit is there is no sense in being on good behavior if Ana has told you all my faults." Karen hit his arm.

"Stop," Karen warned but her words held no threat. "I can still make you pay don't forget." She gave a coy smile.

Derek raised his eyebrows "really?" he questioned. "I'm pretty sure you agreed earlier that I was simply irresistible," he said with a kiss. Anthony laughed and moved closer to Ana placing his arm over her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek. Karen noticed her friend grew uncomfortable at the small gesture.

"Please I just asked you to mind the PDA before I gag." their friend remarked much to the surprise of everyone.

"I think it's nice they aren't ashamed to show their feelings," Anthony commented.

"You would," his girlfriend responded.

"I'm going to the ladies room, Ana can you join me please." Karen bit out harshly. Rolling her eyes and knowing she had crossed the line the Ana agreed. As she moved to get up Derek reached over to take hold of Lizzie who fortunately had no idea what was going on. He placed his daughter back in the high chair and instantly she grabbed the crayons in front of her and started to mark the book left by the waitress.

When the two ladies left the table Anthony spoke. "I'm sorry, she gets like that sometimes."

"No worries," Derek assured the older man. "So how did you and Ana meet?" he asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"I work as a film editor and we met on the set of her movie." He replied. "She's mentioned you are here to film something for Lions Gate."

The director nodded "yes, Gatbsy."

Anthony let out a low whistle "wow, that's impressive."

Derek chuckled "don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to have the opportunity but impressive isn't how I would describe it based on the film's budget. It's very modest shall we say." The older man nodded in understanding.

"Can I ask a question of you regarding Ana if you don't mind?" The sudden change of topic surprised the Brit but he didn't let on.

"Go ahead but I can't promise to know the answer or that if I do I can divulge it to you."

"I understand. I simply want to know if in the time you've known Ana, has she always been uncomfortable with public shows of affection? To be honest, a part of me thinks she is just uncomfortable when it comes to me." Derek, like his wife had noticed the distance the actress had tried to put between herself and her boyfriend when he moved his arm around her but chose to ignore it. It wasn't until the other woman commented to them about their intimate gestures that he began to wonder what was wrong.

"I don't know," he answered semi honestly. "I've never witness Ana in a relationship. I"ve only seen her around my wife and close friends. We both know women act differently with friends." He tried to brush off any concerns. It wasn't his place to tell Anthony he agreed his friend's actions had to do with the older man. In fact he was pretty sure it had to do with their age difference.

"I thought I would ask. She is so affectionate when we are in private or at a friend's home but the moment we go out to she suddenly get uncomfortable when I try to kiss her or touch her. Seeing you with your wife, that is what I'm looking for."

Meanwhile in the ladies room the moment the two ladies entered Karen confronted her friend "What the hell is wrong with you. I haven't seen you in almost a year and this is the how you greet me. Not only that but over the phone you gush about how great Anthony is but right now you look like as if his touch disgust you. Talk to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your right," Ana replied "and I'm sorry. I have missed you so much it's just seeing you and Derek, it reminds me of everything I want yet don't know how to get." She confessed.

"What, you have Anthony?" her friend replied. "Has he done something, has something happened; because if he did I'll let him have it." She ranted. "Or better yet I'll tell Derek and he'll go all Dark Lord on him."

Ana laughed "it's not like that. I love Anthony but ever since we stopped working together and went public with our relationship; whenever we go out it's as if he goes to the extreme to show his feelings for me." Karen raised her eyebrow and smirked. "I know what you're thinking," her friend commented "me, Ana Vargas, uncomfortable with PDA."

"I didn't say a word."

"But I know you well enough," The red head informed. "Normally I'd love PDA but with Anthony it almost seems as though he uses it to deflect the stares and comments we get because of our age. Instead of gentle sweet kisses I get sloppy wet ones and a tongue that almost makes me choke it's so far down my throat."

"Ewe, TMI," Karen crinkled her nose. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"I don't know how too. I don't want him to think I'm uncomfortable because of our age because I'm not. Somehow though I get the feeling Anthony is."

Karen gave her friend a hug "Everything will be alright. We'll think of a way to approach it but for now we should probably get back to the table, we've been gone for a while now." she stated. "I'm sure together we can think of the best way for you to get your point across and to make him feel secure." She assured releasing her friend.

"Thanks," Ana answered. "God I've missed you," she said as the two women existed the ladies room and made their way to back.

"You aren't the least bit concerned?" Anthony inquired of the man sitting across from him. He couldn't understand how the Brit was so calm when it was clear to him something was happening in that ladies room. The two girls to be gone so long. Unable to take his calmness any longer he asked.

Derek who was tying a bib around his daughter's neck looked at the older man in confusion. "Should I be? They just went to the loo to talk and as far as I know I haven't done anything yet to make my wife irate." The other man was about to respond when he noticed the waitress approach carrying a basket of chips along with a platter of oysters and another tray of fried mushrooms.

"Here are your appetizers," she smiled. Derek grinned at his daughter whose eyes widened at the sight of chips.

"Daw-ee ships!" she squealed pointing to the basket.

"Do you want a chip?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Pees," the little girl nodded enthusiastically. Her father carefully pulled a chip from the basket and after dipping it in cheese handed it to her.

"I see someone is enjoying herself," commented a familiar voice. Instantly Lizzie turned around. "Hey baby girl, daddy got you some chips?" Karen cooed at her extremely happy daughter

"Ships," Lizzie confirmed extending her hand to show proof. "Some?" She asked.

Karen smiled "Umm, thank you." She replied after taking a small bite of the offered chip. Making herself comfortable next to Derek she offered an apology "sorry we took so long, we had a lot to catch up on."

"No worries Love I was just telling Anthony I figured as much." He remarked. "I was fairly certain I hadn't done anything yet for you to rant about." He laughed joined by Ana. Karen nudged him and playful stuck out her tongue.

"Yet being the operative word, buddy." She retorted. Turning her attention to the food she excitedly exclaimed "ooh you got our favorites mushrooms and oysters, I'm famished."

"I'm impressed you remembered Mr. Wills," Ana teased.

"How could I forget such an exquisite delicacy like fried mushrooms darling," he sarcastically answered.

Ana noticed Anthony flinched at the use of darling and reached under the table to squeeze his hand. She had forgotten to mention Derek's natural use of the endearment "He doesn't mean anything, you know." She whispered.

"I don't like it," he whispered back. "I also don't appreciate being left alone for so long but we'll talk about that later." Ana could feel her anger start to rise but not wanting to ruin dinner counted to ten. She could understand his offense to the use of darling but the rest of his complaint was uncalled for.

"Ana, hello is everything alright?" Karen inquired. She had been asking her friend what she wanted to drink as the waitress had returned.

"Sorry I was just remembering the last time we ate fried mushrooms together." She lied. "I'll take cranberry vodka please." The two women laughed as they reminisced. The waitress returned to take their entre orders and soon the two couples found themselves (despite the rocky start) in good conversation. Anthony had noticeably relaxed which Ana hoped meant he was beginning to warm up to the British director.

"So what do you have planned tomorrow?" She asked her friends.

"We met this wonderful older woman on the plane and she is going to show us a few estates that might work for Gatsby." Karen answered. "I must admit I was a little jealous, I think Derek had a slight crush on her." She teased.

Without missing a beat her husband responded "didn't I tell you love, I have a secrete fetish for women in their seventies. I can't wait until your skin wrinkles; it will make you even more irresistible." He grinned while placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"That is so not funny; I'm getting a mental picture ewe!" She commented. Ana and Anthony laughed at the banter. The actress never tired of seeing her best friend completely change persona when she was with Derek. Karen was always friendly but when amongst friends, Derek brought out a playful almost uninhibited side to her.

"If the two of you aren't busy, I would love to get your perspective on shots," Derek looked directly at Anthony. "We could pick you up or you could meet us at our house. We'd even treat for breakfast and possibly lunch depending on how long it takes," Ana looked at her boyfriend for a reaction to the invitation.

"That would be great. I've always been interested to see scenes from a director's perspective." Anthony responded.

"Great, around 9 o'clock?" He asked.

"Sounds good," Ana answered this time. "We'll meet you; I want to see what kind of house a big time director get put up in."

"Great, now that we have that settled," Karen interjected "we better get going, this little one is falling asleep," she motioned to her daughter who was cradled against her husband's chest. The little girl's eyes were slowly dropping. "Can you say bye to Aunt Ana and her friend Anthony?" She asked her daughter.

"Bye my precious," Ana smiled at her goddaughter who was raising her head.

"Byee," Lizzie waved before blowing a kiss. "Aw seep." She informed. "Daw-ee seep." She nuzzled closer into Derek's neck with her soft blanket serving as a pillow.

"Go to sleep Angel," he cooed as he slowly swayed and patted her bottom.

Drinks were finished, the tab paid and finally the two couples made their way out of the restaurant. After a few minutes of waiting for their car, they exchanged good nights until the morning. Derek placed a sleeping Elizabeth in the car seat and then opened the driver side door. Once situated and on the road he asked his wife the question that had been on his mind all night.

"Why didn't Ana mention her movie?"

"The test group screening didn't go well at all so the executives are not interested on spending any more money on it. Ana isn't even sure if it will be released to DVD." Karen answered her husband. "I feel really bad for her because here we are getting ready to start our project."

Derek squeezed his wife's hand. "It will be alright Love. What is wrong with it?"

"She was told it had nothing to do with the acting but rather the viewer's thought the movie was disjointed. They couldn't follow the story. The director refused to change it though so Universal was at a loss."

"It doesn't sound that hard to fix," Derek answered. "Maybe when we are finished with Gatsby I can talk to someone about it. I wouldn't tell her just yet, it's a long shot." Karen squealed at her husband's offer. The thought of being able to help Ana meant everything to her, even if it was a long shot. Ana had always been her biggest supporter when it came to Derek and her career. She owed her.

"Thank you." Her husband smiled at her response. "What do you think about Anthony?" Karen changed the subject.

"He is an interesting character." He replied. His wife laughed.

"That was a very British answer." She remarked. "Would you care to expand?"

"He seems to care about Ana a great deal but at the same time comes across very insecure. I swear I thought he might implode if the two of you hadn't returned to the table when you did." He sneaked a quick glance at his wife.

"Really?"

"Really," He continued. "He asked if I was concerned over the two of you being gone so long. Then what was up when he kissed Ana. I thought I might be sick." Karen busted out laughing.

"That's what Ana was complaining about in the restroom. She doesn't appreciate his over dramatic displays of PDA. She thinks it's his way of showing people they really care about each other because he is insecure about their age difference."

"Well it certainly is a way to almost make someone what to lose the content of their stomach." He made a face. "I'm all for showing people you are mine Love, but shoving my tongue down your throat is a bit extreme. There is an art to kissing after all and the right amount of tongue is like a perfect brush stroke."

"Wow, since when did you become Picasso?" Karen teased.

"Oh come come now Mrs. Wills. I think your soft moans when we kiss prove my point. Of course I could always remind you of my master piece when we get home."

The brunette turned a deep red; even now Derek could still manage to make her heart race. "A refresher would be very nice."

Across town Ana asked her boyfriend "So what did you think?"

"I like Karen but I'm not so sure about Derek. I mean does he seriously think just because he's British he can get away with calling women darling? I let it go for now but if he does it again I'm going tell him what I think."

Ana rolled her eyes "I can't believe that riled you up. For Derek darling means nothing. He wasn't saying it to flirt. In case you haven't noticed he is very much in love with his wife, my best friend." She seethed. "Is that why you felt the need to stick your tongue down my throat?"

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked. "I kissed you, am I not allowed to do that?"

The younger woman sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight. I thought after a while you actually enjoyed yourself. I mean you agreed to spend the day with them tomorrow." She looked to him.

"I agreed because I'd like to possibly find work?" He answered. "Mr. charming is after all, as you gushed, a big time director."

"Forget it," Ana responded. "If the only reason you want to spend time with my friends is so that you can use them; then I'd rather not have you with us."

Anthony was taken aback "So you're choosing your friends over me?"

"No, I want you with me. I care about you Anthony, more than I've ever cared about a man; but, you can't keep doing this."

"What exactly is it you think I'm doing?"

"I have no problem with our age but I get the strong sense after tonight that you do. When you kiss me in private it's soft and gentle but the moment we get out in public, you become very possessive. Everything suddenly become more forceful and you watch any little thing I do." She informed. "Do you not trust me?"

Anthony signed "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't realize I did that. I do trust you but I worry sometimes. I look at your friends and they are gorgeous just like you. I mean the three of them look like they could have walked out of a magazine. Even though he is older than she is, women sitting around us looked at him. I admit it bother me to see how that he knew things I didn't. Like how you like fried mushrooms."

"Karen is my best friend and Derek is like an older brother. We have been through a lot together and of course they are going to know things about me that you don't yet. But that's only because you and I haven't known each other as long. And as for being handsome, Derek is good looking but I happen to think you are just a dashing. I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry," he offered. "I will try to be better about how I act and treat you in public. I want to be with you and I want to get to know your friends."

Ana leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Thank you. I love you Mr. Maxsfield." Internally the red head could not have been happier, maybe having her Broadway family her was just what she needed to get back on track.


End file.
